Love Therapy
by amk8930
Summary: After Yusei saves Akiza from being nearly robbed, Akiza goes to therapy to help her cope with the incident. However, the sessions become less about the event and more on the man she's falling in love with. WARNING: Ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1!**

**A/N: I hope that my Summary explained it well enough. There will be Ooc, so don't flame me for it. I also apologize if you don't like it.**

**This story starts slow, but will speed up with time.**

**Side Note: Akiza's wearing her "normal outfit" in this first Chapter. It'll be helpful for later on. ;) **

Akiza was getting ready to go out to eat at her apartment in New Domino. She was 19 and had just gotten her first job. She was in the bathroom and was fixing her hair.

"Ugh, another night alone," she thought, "Hopefully, I'll be able to enjoy this one with peace and quiet. The neighbors upstairs are so loud."

She put the finishing touches on and locked her apartment door. As she walked outside, she realized it was a warm day outside, with a hint of wind. The sun was shining and Akiza smiled at herself.

"Well, at least it's nice outside," she thought.

She headed for the restaurant.

She was walking past an alley, when a man stared following her. Suddenly, he grabbed her purse.

"Give me your purse," he demanded.

The man had a black, trimmed beard, with a navy green stocking cap on. He wore baggy jeans and a tan jacket with a white undershirt.

As Akiza struggled with him, she called out, "Help! Help! Fire! Fire!"

A man down the street heard her and called 911.

"911 what's the emergency," a responder asked.

"There's a robbery in progress," the man said.

Once the responder got the information, she called an officer in the area.

"Officer Trudge, we have a attempted robbery in progress."

She told him the location.

"I'm turning on that street right not," he said.

He turned on his siren.

As Akiza was struggling with the man, Yusei was a block behind her. When he saw the man grab her purse, he quickly ran, as fast as he could, to save her.

When got up to them, he yelled, "Hey you!"

The man turned and Yusei punched him right in the mouth. Akiza's purse went flying down the street and so did the man. Officer Trudge pulled up.

"Yusei, help me get his hands behind his back," the officer yelled.

Yusei did as he was told and they got him in handcuffs. Trudge read him his rights as Yusei went and grabbed Akiza's purse. He turned and saw Akiza leaning up against the brick building. She was taking deep breaths as Yusei went up to her. He got down on his knees.

"Here you go," he said calmly.

Akiza jumped.

"Oh, sorry sir," she said in embarrassment.

Yusei smiled at her.

She took the bag and looked through it.

"Everything should still be there," Yusei said.

Akiza saw that everything was still in the bag. However, she was still in shock.

"Thank you so much sir," Akiza said.

She leaned forward and gave Yusei a hug.

Yusei was taken by surprise, but he returned the hug. Akiza cried into his jacket.

Once Akiza stopped crying, they leaned back, and look at one another.

"Thanks so much sir," Akiza repeated.

"Well, my name's not sir. It's Yusei. Yusei Fudo," he said.

Trudge had put the man his car and then walked up to them.

"My name's Akiza. Akiza Izinski."

"Well, it's good you two are exchanging information," Trudge said.

They turned to him.

"And thank you Yusei for helping."

"Any time Trudge, anytime," he said.

"Wait you two know each other?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, how do you think I got this?" Yusei said.

He pointed to his mark.

"What happened?" Akiza asked.

"Oh, we had a mix up with a his Duel Runner. We accidentally marked Yusei for the crime, but he was later proven innocent. So it's nothing really to worry about," Trudge said.

"Now, on more serious business," he said, "If the robber doesn't say he's guilty, then it'll have to go to trial. That could be long and costly."

Akiza and Yusei frown.

"On the other hand, with so much against him, he could just say he's guilty and that'll be it. I would exchange contact information if I was the two of you."

They did as they were told.

"Oh, yeah, on last thing," he said, "As part of a program for victims, we do have a personal therapist that could help you with this event. There's 5 free sessions. Do you want to take them?"

Akiza nodded. Trudge gave her a card.

"Just call to set a time for an appointment. Have a good day."

Akiza thought to herself.

"There isn't much to explain," she said, "Maybe I'll just use a couple of them and that'll be it."

She thanked Yusei again and both headed on their separate ways.

The next day, Akiza called the therapist.

"Hello, this is Dr. Rodgers speaking."

"Hello Dr. Rodgers, I'm Akiza."

She then told about the incident.

"Well, I can come in tomorrow at 2," Akiza said.

"That'll be good," he told her, "I'll write it down."

The following day, Akiza went to address on the card. When she got there, she went to the 5th floor and went to the room entitled "Therapy." There, a secretary informed her that the doctor was ready for her. She went inside and saw a couple of couches, one long chair, and a regular looking chair, where the doctor was sitting. He had brown hair, glasses, and was medium build. He turned and walked up to her.

"Hello Akiza, please, take a seat."

She took a seat on the long chair.

"Great," she thought, "Now he'll ask me a bunch of questions and then ask, "How does that make you feel?"

Akiza leaned back on the long chair and they reviewed the incident.

"So, _how do you feel_ about the incident?" he asked.

Akiza rolled her eyes.

"I'm scared," she said, "I don't want something like this to happen again."

"Well, was there something that might have caused the situation?"

"Uh, I'm female and was walking alone," Akiza said in a confused tone.

"Anything else?" The doctor seemed to be thinking of something, but he wouldn't tell her.

"I don't know," Akiza said.

"Well, what were you wearing when the incident happened?"

"What I'm wearing today," she said.

"Do you think that might have caused the man to try to steal from you?"

Akiza looked down at her clothes. She never had noticed that the clothes she wore _were_ a little revealing. However, she loved them and they expressed who she was.

"So, your saying I should change styles?" Akiza asked.

"If you don't want it to happen again, I'd highly recommended it. Now, how do you feel about the man who saved you?"

"Yusei? I'm thankful he saved me, of course."

"Do you feel anything special for him?"

"No. But I wished there was a way I could thank him."

Akiza paused for a moment and then sat up.

"However, I do have an idea," she said.

"Well, that'll be it for this time," the doctor said.

The scheduled another appointment the following week. Akiza thanked him and walked out.

"Change what I wear?" she thought, "Why should I do that? I love these clothes. Next time, I should wear it just to make him mad."

When Akiza got outside, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Yusei's number.

Yusei was busy fixing his runner, since a wheel had gone flat. He put down the wrench and picked up his phone. He hadn't put Akiza's number in yet, so it looked like a stranger was calling.

"Hello," Yusei asked in a confused tone.

"Yusei? It's me! Akiza!"

"Oh hey Akiza," he said excitedly, "Heard any news on the robber yet?"

"No, but I was hoping to thank you for saving me. Would you like to go out to eat tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure, but what time do you want to go?"

"Well, I work until 12:30, so would 1:00 be good?"

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"You helped me, so you can decide."

"Okay then, meet me at the restaurant called, "The Sandwich House." Do you know where that is?"

"Oh yeah," Akiza said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, thanks Akiza," Yusei said. He hung up his phone and went back to work.

Akiza hung up and jumped in the air.

"My first date," she thought, "Now, I'll have someone to talk to at lunch _and _I won't be all alone."

She was so excited, that she ran all the way home.

**A/N: Please Review! **

**Sorry the Chapter's so slow, but I'll try to make it speed up as it goes along.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**A/N: I guess this story wasn't getting off to a great start. Hopefully, this chapter's better!**

Akiza was in a hurry. She had to get home, get dressed, and meet Yusei at the restaurant. When she got home, she was having a tough time deciding which outfit to wear.

"I don't know, maybe I should take the doctor's advice after all," she thought, "Maybe, Yusei won't mind."

She got on a long sleeved shirt and baggy pants. She then flew out the door and headed to the restaurant.

When she got there, she was surprised that Yusei wasn't there yet. It was nearly 1 o'clock.

"I wonder where he is," she thought, "Yusei doesn't seem like a guy who shows up late for a date."

She looked at her watch and then felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She jumped in fear.

"There you are," Yusei said.

"Oh, Yusei, you startled me," Akiza said, "You're right on time."

"Okay then, lets head in."

They went in and got a table. They sat down and the waiter approached them.

"So, what does the _nice _looking couple want to drink," he asked.

"Uh, we're not a couple," Yusei said.

"Oh, just "friends" then?"

"Yeah...friends," Akiza said.

The waiter took their drink orders and then they looked the menu.

"Don't worry Yusei," Akiza said, "Order whatever you want. Don't worry about the price."

Yusei felt guilty inside, but he knew Akiza was doing a good deed.

They ordered and then waited for their food.

"So, are those new clothes," Yusei asked, "They look different than what you wore the last time I saw you."

"Well the _therapist _thought I should wear less _revealing_ clothes. He thought that might have caused me to almost be robbed," Akiza replied.

She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Has this happened before?" Yusei asked in concern.

"No," Akiza said.

"Well do you like wearing these clothes?"

"No, unless it's cold out or below zero or something."

"Well, do you like your regular clothes?"

"Yes, because they express who I am. He didn't like them though_._"

"Well, I feel that you should be the one who decides what you wear. You're old enough that you know what you should or shouldn't wear. If he doesn't like it, that's his opinion. But ultimately, it's your choice."

Akiza smiled at him.

"Thanks Yusei."

They smiled at one another.

"So, have you been on a date before," Yusei asked, "You seem a little nervous."

"Well, actually, this is my first "date," if you really want to call it that. Have you ever been on one?"

"Well, I'm...actually... use to first dates," he said quietly.

Akiza's faced turned confused.

"Not that I'm proud of that," Yusei quickly responded.

"Well, what do you mean?" Akiza asked.

"Well, in high school, girls would always be asking me out. They would come to my locker and leave notes. They would hang on my arm. They'd send me messages when they figured out my e-mail or other online accounts," Yusei said almost tiredly.

"You don't sound too excited about it," Akiza said.

"Well, it's just that they all seemed to love the way I _looked. _They didn't want anything to do with my personality_."_

Akiza was stunned.

"Wouldn't a guy _want _to have girls hanging over him and telling him he looks nice? I thought that was every guy's dream," she thought.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"Almost always we would go on a date or two and then I had to split up with them. My looks won't last forever. I say that if your going to be involved with me, you should see whats on the inside. The outside's not going to stay the same, but the inside will."

Akiza smiled at his words.

"It sounds like you really put a lot of thought into this," she said.

"Well, it's not fun when no one wants to actually have a slow relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, many girls would try to flirt with me too. When I turned them down, they would get really mad at me. It's not that I don't like them or flirting, in general. It's just that now's not the time to be rushing things. You have your whole life ahead of you. You can flirt all you want. But if you push it too much, one bad move could ruin the rest of your life. I prefer to take a slow relationship. Plus, if you take it slow, then you can find out more about the person."

Yusei looked down. He made fists with his hands on the table.

"I don't know if there's any girl that can understand that."

Akiza couldn't help it. She put her hands over his.

"Yusei, you seem really smart and you think things over. That's a real good quality to have."

Yusei looked up.

"Thanks Akiza," he said.

They smiled at one another.

Akiza then noticed the food coming.

"Ooops," she said, "Food's coming."

Akiza let go of his hands and they ate their food.

Once they were finished, Akiza paid, and they walked outside.

"We should do this again sometime," Yusei said.

"_Again_?" Akiza thought.

"Oh, so you'd like to try this _again_?" she asked.

"Sure, it was fun. Plus, if we hear more about what happened, it'd be a good excuse to meet up," he said.

"Oh yeah," Akiza said, "I'll call you in a few days and check my schedule."

"Okay! Sounds great," he said.

They waved to each other as they walked away.

"Wow, he sure sounds like a great guy," Akiza thought, "I hope Yusei feels the same way about me."

The next day, she went for her second meeting. Akiza wore her "normal" clothes. The doctor, wasn't too thrilled.

"So, I guess you're skipping out on my advice to on wearing _less revealing clothes," _he said.

Akiza was sitting down in the long chair. She turned and looked him in the eye.

"First of all, this is not _that bad. _I could have walked in here with nothing on! Besides, I like it and it's who I am. You may not like it, but I do."

The doctor stared at her.

"Well, I just think that your parents wouldn't want you to give the wrong image_."_

Akiza just held her anger in.

"If you don't like it, that's fine, but I do! So respect how I feel!"

Akiza leaned back on the chair. They sat for a few minutes in silence.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about," Akiza asked in a grudged tone.

"Well, have you heard anything new? About the robber?"

"No, but I did call Trudge. They'll decide if a trial will happen or not tomorrow night."

"So, do you want to talk about how to prevent this from happening again?"

"Alright," Akiza agreed.

They went over a little of what she could do if it ever happened again.

"So, you now know that it was good to scream, but you shouldn't have struggled with him. He could have hurt you."

"I understand," Akiza said firmly.

"Well, we have 10 minutes left. Want to do it again?"

"Well, we pretty much went over that," Akiza said as she tried to turn to subject.

"Well, then, what do you want to talk about?" the doctor asked.

"How about the man who saved me," Akiza said in a dreamy voice.

"Um, okay," the doctor said, "I thought you weren't interested in him."

"Well, after talking with him, he seems like a kind young man. We also have some things in common."

"Oh, so you talked on the phone," the doctor said.

"No, we did it over lunch."

"Over lunch?" the doctor asked surprised.

"Yeah, I rewarded him for saving me," Akiza said.

"Oh yes, that's right," the doctor said, "Anyways, what did he say?"

"He said that he likes a slow relationship and that he doesn't want girls hanging all over him."

"_Okay_," the doctor said, "I'm assuming you feel the same way."

"Well, first of all, I don't like to hang over guys. They need their space. Second, I was hoping that there was a guy out there who wants to take it slow."

Akiza looked towards him.

"What does this mean and what should I do? I've never felt or done this before."

The doctor cleared his throat.

"It means that you have a better chance of staying with him for a long period of time. If you both take things slow, you might have a better chance of judging if he's worth staying with or not."

"What should I do?"

"Well, I'd say that you should do as he said and take it slow. Make sure you don't try to force things, like the first date."

"Well, I think that last time counted as a first date," Akiza said.

"Well, the next one. Don't make it right away. Wait a week or so. Don't call him back for a few days. I've had many guys tell me that one of the problems they had was that the girls called back too quickly. If you must call him about the incident, do that, but try to keep it only on that subject."

Akiza nodded.

"Okay, it looks like we're out of time. I'll be gone for a few weeks," he informed her.

They set up another appointment and Akiza headed for the door.

"Oh and one last thing," he said.

"What's that?"

"Never rush a "first kiss," he warned her.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**A/N: I guess this story's not as popular as my other ones, but thanks for the reviews and views!**

It was days later and Akiza was wondering if she would ever get information about the robber. However, she also wanted an excuse to talk to Yusei. Finally, her prayers were answered. The phone rang and Akiza ran to get it.

"Hello," Akiza asked excitedly.

"Hey Akiza, good news," Trudge said, "The guy pleaded guilty, so we won't have a trial or anything."

"That's great," Akiza said.

"Yeah, so can you tell Yusei for me? I have to get back to work."

"All right," she said and hung up.

Akiza then picked up the phone, but stopped.

"Should I call him? I mean, what about what the doctor said?" she thought.

She then dialed Yusei's number.

Yusei was sitting on the couch, watching TV, and eating a sandwich. He heard the phone and reached for it. He forgot he had food still in his mouth.

"Helfow," Yusei got out.

"What," Akiza asked, "Did I get the wrong number?"

Yusei quickly swallowed and said, "No, it's okay Akiza. You got the right number. What's up?"

"Well, I got word on the robber's case. He pleaded guilty and there won't be a trial."

"Well, that's great," Yusei said, "So, did you have another session with that doctor again?"

"Yeah, I wore my usual clothes," Akiza said proudly, "He wasn't very happy, but I stood him up."

"That's great," he said, "Be who _you_ want to be."

They both giggled slightly.

"So, Akiza, do you want to go mall or something this weekend?"

"Why," Akiza said nervously, "Are you into shopping?"

Akiza was nervous.

"Is he going too fast," she wondered, "Another date already?"

"No, but I thought you might want to."

Akiza twirled her hair around her finger.

"Uh...uh...," she said.

"Akiza are you worried that we're going to be going to fast?"

"Uh huh."

"Akiza, just because I said, "take it slow," doesn't mean we can't see each other."

Yusei then frowned, even though Akiza couldn't see him.

"Or, were you not looking for that type of relationship?"

"Oh no Yusei," Akiza said, "I want that relationship with you. You seem like such a kind, smart, and gentle man."

Yusei smiled.

"Okay then, do you want to go to the mall?" he asked again.

"Sure, that'd be great," she said.

"Okay, we can meet Saturday at 2," he said, "By the entrance of the mall, with the logo over it."

"That'll be great."

They hung up and Akiza was a little confused on what to do.

"Well, I don't like shopping," Akiza thought, "But I can at least try to make it as fun as I can. Besides, I'll have Yusei there with me."

When Saturday rolled around, Akiza met Yusei at the front of the mall. They then walked in.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Yusei asked.

"Well, there is that card game shop on the other side. Why don't we go in there?"

They walk to the store and go inside. They look around at various cards. Akiza couldn't help, but notice that Yusei and her share the same passion for duel monsters. Yusei noticed that Akiza seemed really excited while looking at some new cards that came out. He walked over to her.

"So, you really seem to like dueling," he said.

"Oh yeah, I never leave home without my deck."

"Me too," Yusei said.

They each take out their decks. Yusei spots a table where they could sit.

"You wanna look through each other's deck?" Yusei asked.

"Oh yes," Akiza said.

They sat down and handed one another their deck.

Akiza was amazed at how Yusei used smaller monsters to combine into bigger monsters.

Yusei was surprised on how Akiza was using different plant monsters in her deck. Some he had never seen before.

Akiza spotted Stardust Dragon and took it out separately.

Yusei saw Black Rose Dragon and took it out.

"What card is this?" Akiza asked.

"Oh, that's Stardust Dragon."

Yusei smiled.

"It's my favorite."

Akiza smiled at him.

"What about this one?" he asked.

He shows her Black Rose Dragon.

"Oh, that's my Black Rose Dragon card."

Akiza smiled as she looked at it.

"She's also my favorite."

Yusei smiled and then they slid both cards to the middle of the table. Yusei walked around to Akiza's side and they looked at the dragons.

"It looks like they're a couple," Akiza said.

"Do you think it's a sign?" Yusei asked.

Akiza turned and looked at Yusei.

"A sign?" she asked.

"Well, maybe not yet, but maybe, in the future, it could be," he said.

They smiled at each other, grabbed the cards, and put their decks away.

"Well, I'm getting hungry," Yusei said, "Let's go to the food court and eat."

They went to the food court, they ordered their food. They sat down at a table and ate.

"So, Akiza, I've told you a little about my past, so why don't you tell me about yours?"

"Well, the thing is," Akiza started.

She looked down and spoke softly.

"I've sort of had the opposite of what you did. I didn't have guys hang on me or asking me out. I didn't have many friends and I spent most nights alone. Kind of like right now."

Yusei started to look and feel sorry for her.

"Most of the time, people wouldn't let me play with them or talk to them. I tried to make friends when we worked on school things together. But once school ended, no matter how much work we did on something, it never was more than that. It was just a little time together and that was it."

Akiza placed her hands on the table and looked at them.

"I never understood why I couldn't make friends with anyone, but I feel as though I won't be able to make them in the future. If I couldn't do it in the past, why should the future be better?"

Yusei walked to the other side of the table and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Akiza. You're a very nice person. You have a good heart. Don't worry someone will be your friend very soon. I just know it," he said.

Akiza still looked down.

"I don't know," she said.

Yusei bended down to her eye level.

"I know what it's like to feel no one cares about you, but look what can happen! I remember growing up I didn't have friends either. However, I soon met one person and then, one after another, I made a whole bunch of them. You can too!"

Akiza looked up.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

They smiled at one another. Akiza looked across the table.

"Yusei, some guy thinks you food's trash."

Yusei looked as a man tried to throw his food away.

"No! Wait! Stop," Yusei called.

Akiza giggled.

They then went to a few more stores and looked around. They didn't buy anything, but they did enjoy seeing what was there.

They got to the front entrance.

"Well Yusei," Akiza said, "I had a great time. I hope we can do this again sometime!"

"Sure! Just ask," he said.

They waved goodbye and headed off.

"I feel like, slowly, I'm getting closer and closer to Yusei," Akiza thought as she walked home, "And I feel great!"

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Sorry if the chapter feels rushed, I wrote this just before I had to work.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**A/N: Thanks to all that read and review! It's greatly appreciated!**

Akiza had just come home from work and was exhausted. She worked 8 hours and just wanted to lay down and go to sleep. She set her things down and sat on the couch. Suddenly, her cell phone rang.

Akiza fumbled through her purse and finally found it. It was entitled "Caller Yusei Fudo."

Akiza quickly hit the "talk" button and said, "Hey Yusei!"

"Hi Akiza. Do you want to go out to a movie on Saturday night?"

"Sure Yusei, which one did you want to see?"

"Well, there's one about the disable duelist that goes for the "World Championships" that sounds pretty good. Would you be interested in that one?"

"Oh yes, I've heard many good things about that one. Would 7:30 be good?"

"Sure, see you Saturday night," he said.

After she hung up, Akiza grinned.

"Ooh! This is so exciting! My first theater date! Maybe we'll get our hands stuck in the popcorn bucket or maybe they'll have a scary or sad scene. Then, Yusei could comfort me," she thought excitedly.

When Akiza woke up on Saturday, she was feeling less than comfortable.

"Ow! My stomach hurts and my throat feels all dry," she said in a raspy voice, "Maybe I should get some water."

After she drank it, she didn't feel much better.

"I better call Yusei," she thought.

She got her phone and called him.

Yusei was eating breakfast as heard his phone ring. He went and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yusei, I can't make the movie," Akiza said in her raspy voice.

"Akiza are you sick?" Yusei asked.

"Yea..."

"Don't say another word. I'll come over as soon as I can."

"Bu..."

"No, buts! Stay in bed and don't say anything."

Yusei hung up, chowed down the rest of his breakfast, and got on his duel runner as soon as he could.

Akiza hung up and laid back.

"Great," she thought, "Now Yusei's going stay here all day and waste his valuable time with me. What's he going to do anyways? I'll just sleep all day. I'm sure he'll leave in about 2 minutes. He has much more important things to do than take care of me."

Yusei was over in 20 minutes. He had stopped to buy medicine and something else. He quickly knocked on the door.

"Akiza? It's Yusei! Are you able to get up?" he yelled.

Akiza got up and opened the door.

"Okay good. Now, you get back to bed and I'll get you a notepad and pen. Can you point to where I can find them?"

Akiza pointed to a drawer under the kitchen counter.

"Thanks," he said.

He got the notepad and found the pens. He then walked down a hallway to Akiza's room.

He noticed that Akiza didn't have many things on her walls in her apartment. Sure, there was an occasional picture, but not much else.

When he opened the door to her room, though, it was a lot different.

Akiza had some posters of movies in her room and it was colored dark pink.

She had her dresser, with the usual make-up and jewelery on it. She also had her duel disk sitting on the floor, at the front of her bed. There were some stuffed animals on her night stand as well as a water bottle. Her room wasn't the neatest, but certainly wasn't the messiest. Some clothes were on the floor, next to her duel disk, but a small closet contained some of her clothes. All of them seemed to be in a neat order on hangers.

Akiza noticed Yusei looking around her room and got nervous.

"I hope he doesn't think my room's "dumb looking" or too "cutesy," she thought.

Yusei then saw Akiza in her pajamas and sitting up. She wore a white t-shirt and light blue pajama pants.

"Okay," he started, "I got the pen and paper. Use it to write down what you need. You might have laryngitis and I don't want your voice to get worse. I also bought you a little bell here for you to ring, if you need anything. Martha used to have one like it for when we got sick. I also got some medicine."

He showed her the medicine box.

Akiza quickly grabbed the paper and wrote something.

Yusei then read it aloud, to himself.

"Will bell get annoying?"

"No, it won't," he said, "It's for your benefit. So, what do you want for breakfast?"

Akiza put a finger on her chin, to show she was thinking.

"He probably isn't a very good cook," she thought, "So, I'll have him make something easy."

She then wrote something and Yusei read it.

"Scrambled eggs with toast and jam. Pans, toaster, cooking spray, plates are in the cupboards. Utensils are in the drawers along with the spatula."

"Wow, you have some neat handwriting," Yusei said.

Akiza blushed.

"Okay, I'll go make it for you."

Yusei went and found everything. He then turned to stove on and started cooking the eggs. He didn't seem to have any problems.

However, the toaster was a different story.

He put the bread in and pushed it down. However, he didn't realize that the cooking length had slid down, as he had taken it out, to 1. It was on a scale of 1-6.

The eggs were ready and Yusei turned off the stove. He heard the toast come up.

He looked at it and it was barely cooked.

"I better push it down again," he said.

It came up quickly and still looked undercooked.

"Hmph," he groaned.

He repeated this a few more times.

The bread was now brown, but it wasn't getting very hot, due to the short cooking times.

"Screw this, I'll just make her another one."

He ate the two pieces plain and put two more in the slots. He then saw the cooking times.

"Duh," he said, "I should make the cooking longer."

He moved it to a 5 and pushed down.

After a little while, smoke started coming out of the toaster.

"Oh, snap!" he yelled.

He went and took the pieces out. They were burnt and he put two more down. This time, he set it to 3.

The smoke alarm went off.

"Don't worry! Everything's fine!" Yusei yelled.

Akiza looked at the wall in front of her. She had her eyes half open, with an annoyed look.

Suddenly, Yusei ran in with the eggs, jelly, juice, napkin, eating utensils, and toast. Luckily, the last batch of toast hardly took any time at all.

Akiza smiled, but could still hear the smoke alarm going off.

"What happened?" she wrote.

"Toaster," he said.

She wrote again.

"New one. Cooks quickly."

"Well, that explain it."

Akiza started eating. Yusei got a chair, pulled it up next to her bed, and gave her a smile. Akiza felt awkward, since she was eating and Yusei wasn't. She tried to eat without making a mess on her bed. When she finished she handed the plate back to Yusei, with the utensils and napkin.

"Okay, I can give your medicine now," he said, "I'll put this stuff away."

He put it in the sink and got the medicine. He measure the amount and gave it her. Before she went to sleep, Akiza wrote:

"I'll sleep. You can go home now."

Yusei shook his head.

Akiza then wrote something below it.

"What will you do?"

"I'll stay here and keep and eye on you. Plus, you have a TV. I'll just watch that, quietly, while you sleep."

Akiza frowned, but shrugged. Yusei stood and tapped her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said, "I know you'd do the same for me. Have a good sleep Akiza."

He turned around and left quietly.

Akiza turned over and went to sleep.

Yusei sat on the couch and looked around at her apartment.

"For not making a ton of money, this is a good looking apartment," he said.

Akiza had a dark green couch, with a couple of dark brown chairs to sit on. The faced a TV, with a window to the right of it. The window view showed New Domino City. There was a small end table next to the couch, with a lamp on it. It also had a picture of Akiza and her family, along with, what looked like, a school photo.

Yusei picked up the family photo and smiled.

"She sure does seem to have a nice family," he thought, as looked at her parents and herself.

Yusei found the TV remote, turned it on, and turned down the volume.

About an hour and a half later, Akiza woke up and tuned to face the ceiling.

"Am I being like a chore for Yusei?" she thought, "He's doing this all on his own free time. He could be doing something more important right now. Instead, he's stuck her with me. The girl who's too sick to go on a date."

Akiza sat up and looked around her room.

"He probably thinks my apartment's terrible."

"This is a really nice apartment," Yusei thought as he heard the bell he bought Akiza ring.

Yusei turned off the TV and rushed to Akiza's room.

**A/N: Please Review! I don't like splitting chapters up, but I don't want this to be too long. Sorry about that! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

**A/N: Here's part 2/2! Sorry about splitting the Chapters! **

**Also, I haven't been feeling too good over the past day or so. If this isn't updated for a few days, that's probably why.  
**

Yusei rushed to Akiza's room. Akiza was laying up with a smile on her face.

"So, Akiza, is something wrong?" Yusei asked.

Akiza shook her head.

"Are you feeling better?"

Akiza put two fingers close together.

"A little? That's good. What do you need?"

Akiza shows him the notepad.

"Can we talk/write? Sure, what is it that you want to talk...I mean write about?"

Akiza writes another note as Yusei sits down in the chair he left in her room.

"Could you be doing something better right now?"

Yusei thinks for a moment.

"Well, I could be working on my duel runner..." he started.

Akiza looks down.

"But Akiza, that doesn't mean..."

She frowns and looks out the window.

Yusei sighed and tried to sit next to Akiza. Akiza moved over and continued to look out the window.

"Akiza," he started.

He then wrapped a arm around her to get her attention. It worked and Akiza turned, with a surprised look on her face.

"I know it sounds as if my duel runner's what my life revolves around, but it's not. I care about the people in my life too."

Akiza thought to herself, "Yeah, but I'm the last one he'd pick."

"You're really nice to me and we've had some good times together. I care about you just as much as my other friends. A duel runner can't show emotions or give me a hug. It's the only thing that people, like you for example, can do."

Akiza looked up at him and managed to give a small smile.

"See? Now, that's what I like to see. Your smile. It makes me feel good inside when I see you smile."

Akiza looked the other way, with an embarrassed look on her face.

She then wrote something on the notepad and handed it to Yusei.

"Thanks Yusei."

"Well, you're welcome Akiza. Now, what can I get for you?"

Yusei ended up making a light lunch and dinner for Akiza. Yusei made sandwiches for himself, since he didn't want to be rude and eat something expensive that Akiza might have bought. As Akiza seemed to be going to bed for the night, Yusei sat next to her.

"So, you ready to go to bed, for the night?" Yusei asked.

Akiza nodded. She then wrote something down on the paper.

"Are you going home?" Yusei read.

"No way, what if you need something in the middle of the night? I'll just take some of the blankets off the couch and sleep there tonight."

Yusei then took the bottle of medicine off the nightstand, filled the spoon full and gave it to her. When Akiza finished, she waved at Yusei.

"Good night Akiza," he said.

As Akiza went to sleep, she thought about all the things that Yusei did for her that day.

"He did so much for me and never once complained. That certainly sounds like he likes me a little bit. Is it possible that we could _actually _be _friends?"_

Yusei took some blankets from off of the couch, laid down, and wrapped himself up in the blankets.

"Man, what a day," he thought, "I've never had to cook for someone else, let alone all three meals! I sure hope I didn't make her sick again!"

Yusei looked out the window. He could see the skylines and the moon in the background.

"Maybe I should tell Akiza that I...really...see her...as a..."

Yusei didn't finish his sentence, as he feel asleep.

About halfway through the night, Akiza woke up. She was feeling better than she had all day. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise coming from outside her room. She crept to the door and opened it slightly. She looked down the hall and could tell the noise was coming from the couch.

Yusei was fast asleep, but he made it very noticeable, as he snored very loudly.

Akiza giggled.

"Yusei snores louder than people in the movies," she thought as she tiptoed back to bed.

As the sun rose up, Akiza woke up again. This time, she wasn't put into a state of panic at Yusei's snoring.

"I wonder if I can talk yet," she said quietly to herself.

Akiza smiled as she realized that her voice was back.

Akiza laid in bed, until she heard Yusei slowly open the door to her room.

"Well good morning Akiza," he said, "Feeling any better today?"

He leaned in close to her.

"Yes I am," she said.

"Well, your voice is back and that's good to know."

"Well, you did a good job taking care of me," Akiza said.

She wrapped an arm around him.

"Hey what are _friends _for?" he asked.

"Friends?" Akiza thought. She was stunned at the thought that Yusei shared those same feelings.

"Wait, friends?" Akiza said, "You think I'm your friend?"

"Well of course. I look out for my friends and take care of them. So, I took care of you and that means you are my friend."

Akiza wrapped Yusei in a hug. Yusei blushed.

"Aww, Yusei, you're the nicest guy I know."

They laughed.

"So, you still want to go to that movie tonight?" Yusei asked.

"Okay, that'll be great. But first, I have to make you breakfast."

"You don't have to do that Akiza," he said, "Besides, I made you all three of your meals yesterday."

Akiza got up.

"Yeah, but you couldn't even make toast," she noted.

"Hey, that's because you got some new fancy schmaltzy toaster."

Later, that night, Yusei and Akiza went to the movie. They bought their tickets, a small popcorn, and took their seats. Since it was a Sunday night and a school night, no one was there. Akiza and Yusei had the theater all to themselves.

As they waited for the movie to start, Akiza and Yusei ate their popcorn. Akiza realized that one kernel was stuck in Yusei's thick, black hair.

"Yusei, how did popcorn get into your hair?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know," he said.

"Maybe you were just that hungry," she said, "You sure have a funky hair style."

"Well, it's a lot of work, but I really get to express myself."

Akiza thought to herself.

"He probably puts more effort into his hair than some girls."

The movie started and Akiza and Yusei sat and watched.

About 3/4ths of the way through the movie, there was a very emotional scene. Akiza's eyes started to water and Yusei could see the tears in her eyes. He flipped up the cup holder and put his arm around her. Akiza leaned on Yusei and they stayed like that until the movie ended.

They slowly walked out of the theater.

"That was a very touching movie," Akiza said.

"Well, I could tell that you were feeling that way," Yusei said.

They got just outside the entrance to the movie theater.

"Thanks for caring about my feelings," Akiza said.

Yusei smiled.

"What time is it," Akiza asked.

Suddenly, they remembered how late it might be.

"Oh man," Yusei said.

Akiza and Yusei looked at his phone.

"Wow, we'd better get home," Akiza said.

Yusei and Akiza arrived at her apartment as fast as they could. When they got to Akiza's door, they finally slowed down.

"Well Yusei, thanks for a wonderful night...and weekend," Akiza said.

"Well, your very welcome," he said.

Yusei yawned.

"Well, I'd better get home," he said.

"Good night Yusei," Akiza said.

"Good night Akiza," he replied.

Akiza went inside and leaned on the door to her apartment.

"This was the best weekend of my life," she thought.

"And I was sick for half of it!"

**A/N: Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that enjoys this story! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**I also got rid of Chapter titles, because I ran out of ideas and it looked weird.**

Akiza was out shopping for groceries, when she heard her cell phone started ringing. To her surprise, it wasn't Yusei, but the therapist.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Akiza, I just got back from my trip. So, has anything new happened?"

"Well, we won't be going to trial and Yusei and I have been on a date with each other."

"A date? So, did anything "special" happen?"

The therapist drank some coffee on the other line.

"No, he just took me to a movie and took care of me."

"Wait what?"

The therapist made a spitting sound. Akiza giggled a little.

"Took care of you? What did he do? You two didn't..."

"No, no, I had laryngitis. So, he helped me feel better by making me my food and then, when I felt better, we went to a movie."

Akiza then heard therapist mumble something.

"Well, could you have Yusei come to your meeting tomorrow?" he asked.

"Uh, sure, I'll have to talk to him about it. Okay. Talk to you later. Bye."

Akiza hung up. When she got back home, she sat down and called Yusei. Yusei didn't answer his phone. Akiza tried for the rest of the day, but couldn't get a response. The next morning, she went to his garage. She could see, through a window on the garage, that Yusei was working on his computer. Akiza knocked on the garage door.

Yusei came over and lifted it up.

"Oh, hi, Akiza. What's up?"

"Where were you yesterday? I tried to call you!"

"Well, I must have left my phone off while I was working," he said, "I'm sorry."

Akiza smiled.

"That's okay, but you'll have to come with me."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Just clean up a little bit and you'll see."

Yusei cleaned up and got on his normal blue jack, with black undershirt, and tight skinny jeans. He then walked with Akiza to a tall building and went up to the 5th floor. He then noticed the door that said "therapy" on it. He froze and started to sweat a little.

"Akiza, if you're upset over yesterday, then here: I'm sorry," Yusei said, "Oh! Wow! Look at the time! Gotta go!"

Yusei turned around, but Akiza grabbed his arm.

"No, Yusei, we aren't here, because of yesterday," Akiza said calmly.

Yusei turned around and looked at her.

"But Akiza, this is therapy for _you._ That's suppose to be _private_. I don't want to disturb that."

"No, Yusei, the therapist said that he _wanted _you to come over. That's why I tried to call you yesterday."

Yusei sighed.

"But Akiza, he'll just start asking me questions like, "How does that make you feel?" Plus, I'm not the type of guy who likes to show my feelings. Unless of course..."

He blushed.

"They're someone close to me."

Akiza saw his face turning red and hers did too.

"It's okay Yusei. I thought the exact same thing, but it wasn't so bad. Besides, opening up your true feelings can help you."

Yusei smiled.

"Okay, I'll give it a try."

They walked in together. The therapist came up and shook both of their hands.

"So, you're Yusei?" the therapist asked.

"That's me," Yusei responded.

"Well, for the first part of today, I'll have Yusei be by himself," the therapist said, "Then I'll have Akiza alone, and then both of you together. Akiza, you can go out into the waiting area."

Akiza did as she was told.

"Okay Yusei, you can sit down here."

Yusei sat on the long chair. Even for someone of Yusei's height, it was longer than he was. The therapist sat in his chair and asked, "Okay, so how do you feel about Akiza?"

"Well, she seems like a very responsible, caring, loving person," Yusei said.

"So, how does that make you feel?"

Yusei rolled his eyes.

"Well, it makes me feel good that there's a girl out there that knows how to treat other people well. I also like that the she wants to "take our relationship slow."

"Uh, huh, so what's all this about "taking it slow?"

Yusei tells him the story that he told Akiza.

"Okay, so did anyone of those girls want to "take it slow" as much as Akiza did?"

"No, they all just wanted the opposite. A "fast" relationship."

"You didn't sleep..."

"No," Yusei stopped him, "Most of them never came over to my house and if they did, I just had to pick up something. I never went to their houses, because it was only a date or two until we'd break up."

"Do you know why they wanted to have such a quick relationship?"

"Yeah, because they thought I was cute. Which is why I'm so happy to meet Akiza. She seems me more for my personality rather than my body."

"Has Akiza ever seen what you body looks like?"

"No."

"Interesting. Do you feel any _strong _feelings for her?"

"Well, not yet, but I'm sure if we stay together a little longer, it'll come up. Right now, we're "just friends."

The therapist smiled.

"Okay, you can call Akiza in now."

Yusei went out and Akiza came in a few seconds later.

"Okay Akiza, now that you know Yusei a little more, how do you feel about him?"

"Oh, he's wonderful," she started, "He's kind, caring, and he seems to enjoy being with me."

"Okay, so how serious is your relationship?"

"Well, we're friends for right now," she said.

"All right."

He paused for a few moments.

"So, is there anything that you find _attractive _about him?"

"I don't know. I don't think ever seen him without his shirt off or wearing anything very "revealing." I don't know if that matters or not."

"Well, have you ever had a relationship like this at all?"

"Oh no, I was very quiet and really didn't talk to anyone in school. This is my first close relationship."

"Interesting."

The therapist sat for a few moments and then told Akiza to bring Yusei in.

They both sat down on the long chair and faced the therapist.

"Well," he started, "You both seem to be good friends and you both seem to enjoy each other's company."

Akiza and Yusei smiled at one another.

"I would suggest, that you both go on some type of warm weather retreat."

"Huh?" they both asked.

"Well you both haven't really seen anything attractive about one another. At least if you go somewhere warm, you could see what the other looks like."

"But, we like what each other looks like on the inside," Akiza said.

"Yes, but can't you also enjoy what's on the outside?"

Akiza and Yusei nodded.

"Well, we could go to the beach," Yusei said.

"I don't know. I would need to buy a new swimsuit," Akiza said.

"Don't worry," Yusei said.

He wrapped his arm around her.

"Pick out whatever you like and feel comfortable in."

Akiza looked up at Yusei and the therapist smiled.

"Okay," she said.

"Do you think you could come back with the results?" the therapist asked.

They both nodded.

They scheduled their date to be the coming Saturday and they both agreed to come back on Monday. As they walked out, Akiza and Yusei both thought nervously.

"What if she doesn't realize that I'm not as good looking as she probably thinks?" Yusei thought.

"I'm worried that Yusei will be disappointing in what I look like in a swimsuit," Akiza thought.

They went back to Yusei's garage, said goodbye, and Akiza walked home.

"Not only will I have to buy a new swimsuit, I have to make sure I look good in it," Akiza thought.

**A/N: Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews it! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Warning: Some Ooc, but it's more of what the characters look like.  
**

Akiza walked to mall, alone, and didn't have anyone attack her. When she got to the store she wanted, she went to the swimsuit area.

"Uh, one piece swimsuit or two?" she thought, "I'm sure that I know which one Yusei would want."

It wasn't that Akiza thought she wasn't attractive, it's that she wasn't "super model" pretty. She didn't have the flattest stomach in the world. It was still flat, but not "model" flat. She always thought her butt was too big and that the only thing that really stood out was her chest.

She tried both types of swimsuits on. Although she felt uncomfortable wearing a two piece, especially with showing so much skin, she decided on a green one. She bought it and took it home. She then tried it on, like she would for their date. The only thing she could see, were what was wrong with her.

"Oh, my butts too big," she whined.

Akiza sighed.

"Well, it's what I was given," she said.

Meanwhile, Yusei was trying a similar approach to the date. He stood in front of the mirror in his black swimming trunks. He admitted that all the work on his runner isn't a real workout and his arms didn't have any muscle. He also didn't have the stomach that he thought Akiza would want.

He rubbed his hand over his stomach. No ab muscles stuck out. No even one. Sure his stomach wasn't bulging out and looked flat as a pancake. However, he thought Akiza would be disappointed.

"Akiza probably thinks I have more ab muscles sticking out of my stomach than I can count," he said.

He sighed.

"I tried to do all those "ab exercises", but I had to do them so often. It got really tiring. Plus, I could never get a six pack, let alone one."

He felt his stomach one more time.

"Well, you bring what you have Yusei," he thought and went back to put his regular clothes back on.

When Saturday hit, Yusei decided to change it up and meet Akiza at her apartment. He got there and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Akiza, you ready to go?"

"Yep, got my swimsuit, towel, and sunscreen," she said.

"Same here. Let's go!"

They walked to the beach and found a spot. There weren't too many people at the beach, but there was a good amount. One kid was having a Birthday party. It wasn't too hot, but it wasn't too cold.

They went into the changing rooms. Yusei, quickly, but nervously, put on his trunks. Yusei walked back to their spot and set both of their towels down in the sand. He laid down on his towel, leaned back, and stretched his legs. He leaned his upper body upwards and looked up at the clouds.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Yusei," Akiza called as she ran towards him.

Yusei gasped. He panned up and down at Akiza.

"She's so beautiful," he thought.

Akiza slowed down and walked up to Yusei. She suddenly stopped and she too panned up and down at him.

"He's so handsome," she thought.

After a few moments, a bird screeched and Akiza and Yusei snapped out of their panning. They then looked at each other's faces and noticed the other's was red.

They both laughed awkwardly.

Finally Akiza asked, "Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure," Yusei said slowly.

Akiza sat next to him.

"Wow, he doesn't have abs," Akiza thought.

"She doesn't have a super flat waist," Yusei thought.

They then heard some kids laughing in the water and turned to them.

"Should we go out into the water?" Yusei asked.

"Sure," Akiza said nervously.

When they got to the water, Yusei ran in, but Akiza was almost scared of it.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked.

"I don't like seaweed," she said nervously.

"Hey I don't either, but you know, if you go to the beach, you'll just have to go with it."

He walked up to her.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?"

Akiza nodded.

Yusei grabbed her hand and they slowly got to deeper water.

"So, do you remember the last time you went swimming?" Yusei asked.

"No and I don't remember who it was with. I know my Dad was always too busy for me."

Yusei frowned.

"So, this might be the first time you went swimming with a guy," Yusei suggested.

"Yeah, but..."

Akiza looked up at Yusei.

"I don't think, even if I _did_ go with my Dad, that he looked as good as you do in a swimsuit."

They laughed.

"Well?"

They stopped walking as Yusei put a wet arm around Akiza.

"I don't think I've ever been with a girl as nice looking as you."

Akiza blushed.

Suddenly, Yusei was hit in the head by a beach ball. A few kids swam around them and chased after the ball.

"Lets go somewhere that's more quiet," Yusei said.

"Right," Akiza replied.

They swam to an area on the right side of the beach.

"So, are you upset that I'm not as beautiful as you thought?" Akiza asked in a sad tone.

"Oh no Akiza! You're beautiful! It's me who doesn't look so good."

He wrapped his arm around her again.

"You probably thought I had a 6-pack or better."

"No Yusei. Your just as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside."

Yusei looked away in embarrassment as Akiza giggled.

A loud whistle blew.

"Time to get out for a 15 minute break," the lifeguard shouted.

"Okay, lets go back on shore," Yusei said as they swam to shore. They got out and were about to start drying themselves off. However, Akiza couldn't help, but notice that Yusei looked even better now as his wet skin reflected in the sunlight.

Yusei stared as he saw Akiza sort of gazed at him.

"What is she looking at?" he thought.

Then, Yusei got lost in the same fantasy Akiza was in. He could help looking at Akiza's wet skin in the light.

They lost track of how long they looked at each other. The life guard then blew her whistle and they both broke out of their fantasy.

"Well, should we head back in?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah," Akiza said, "Race you there!"

Akiza and Yusei played at the beach and had fun for the rest of the day. They walked home and smiled at one another.

"So, what should we tell the therapist?" Akiza asked.

"Well, we could tell him that we had the best date yet," Yusei said.

"We could also tell him that we think we're beautiful on the inside and out," Akiza said.

They laughed as they enjoyed the walk home together.

When they went to the therapist on Monday, Yusei wasn't as nervous as before. They sat down and the therapist asked them, "So, how did it go?"

Akiza and Yusei looked at each other.

"It was our best date yet!" they said.

"So, did how you look on the outside affect how you saw one another?"

"No, we think it reflects who they are on the inside," Yusei said.

"And we think that we're now closer friends that ever before," Akiza said.

"_Friends? _You still _only _consider yourselves as _friends?" _

"Well, like we told you before, we're not into that whole "we got to be named boy and girlfriend as soon as possible," Yusei reminded him.

"Well, it's your choice and I think this experience worked well," he said.

They shook hands and Akiza agreed on another appointment.

As Akiza and Yusei walked out, they both thought about what the therapist had said.

"Are we really closer than that," Yusei wondered.

"Are we more than _just _friends," Akiza wondered.

**A/N: Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8!**

**I know this isn't the most popular story out there, but I'll finish it at some point. I don't want to disappoint the people that are reading this.  
**

A week later Akiza sat on her couch, from another hard day's work.

She couldn't get her mind off of Yusei. She hadn't been able to see him in a week, since she was tied down with work for 5 days in a row. Plus, for the other two, she had a family reunion that was out of town. She remembered all the fun they had had together.

"Man, we've been out to lunch, to the mall, and to the beach. However, we've never had a "normal" date for dinner. Maybe that's why we don't seem so close yet. Yes! That's it! If we start doing things that a "normal" couple does, we might actually start to _be _a couple."

Akiza then frowned.

"However, I don't know how to ask. I asked him for lunch, but that was easy. He helped me, so it was more of a reward. This time, it's much more serious."

Akiza knew she could either call him or talk to him in person.

"I usually get so nervous around him, especially now that I know how handsome he looks. So it'll be easier to talk to him on the phone," Akiza said.

She dialed the number.

Yusei was on his way to fix a neighbor's car, when he heard his phone.

"Akiza, it's been a long time since I heard from you! How's it going?"

"Well, I was wondering...um..."

Akiza paused.

"C'mon Akiza! Just ask! It's not that hard and he'll understand. It's not like he's never thought about going out to dinner with you," Akiza thought.

"Akiza? Are you still there?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, um...Yusei...will you go out to dinner with me...this Friday?"

Akiza didn't have to wait long for a response.

"Sure Akiza! I'd love to! Do you want me to come over to your house and then go from there?"

"Sure and...could we try to dress nice for it."

Yusei sighed.

"I don't mean like a tuxedo date, I mean a nice button up shirt and pants," she quickly said.

"Oh, okay," Yusei said happily, "I don't have the money to buy a tuxedo right now."

They laughed.

"Okay, thanks so much Yusei. Bye."

Akiza hung up. It felt like a huge weight was taken off her shoulders.

Yusei hung up and thought to himself, "I wonder why I didn't think about taking her out to dinner before."

The day before Friday came and Akiza was still having trouble finding the right outfit to wear.

"Oh, this is the one part that's tough about a date," she said.

She looked at the clothes all over her room.

"Finding the right thing to wear."

She picks up a few more clothes and finally decided on a nice, dark red dress. It wasn't like a formal, big party dress, but it at least looked a little more formal then many of her other clothes.

On Friday night, around 7, Yusei walked to Akiza's apartment, in a nice, black buttoned up shirt, and black pants. He rang the doorbell and Akiza came out.

"Wow Akiza! I thought this was just a "little formal" occasion."

"Well, all my other clothes are either not formal at all or too formal," she said.

Akiza then stepped out, with her red high heels and they walked to the elevator.

"So, do you want to go here?" Yusei asked as he showed her a newspaper.

"I Love Love," Akiza read as the elevator door opened. A older man walked in.

"Why is it called I Love Love?"

"Well, who doesn't love love?" Yusei asked.

"I love love," the man said.

They got out of the elevator at the lower level and walked to the restaurant. They said it would be a five minute wait. They sat down and noticed two green haired kids sitting across from them. There were no adults around them.

"Why do you think they're all alone," Akiza whispered to Yusei.

"Maybe their parents are in the bathroom," Yusei replied, "Lets ask."

"Hey you two," Yusei said calmly

"Where are your parents?" Akiza finished.

"Stranger danger! Stranger danger," the girl said.

The boy whispered to her and she stopped repeating himself. The girl then smiled at them and said...

"Hi! Our names are..."

"Leo and Luna! Your table's ready," a waiter said.

Leo nudged his head towards the waiter. The two got up and went to their table. A couple minutes later, Yusei and Akiza were seated at their table as well. They saw Leo and Luna about 10 feet to the side of them. They were still all alone.

"Do you think it's okay for them to be at a restaurant all alone?" Akiza asked.

"Well, they don't seem to be uncomfortable or out of place, so everything must be fine," Yusei said.

Akiza and Yusei then ordered and then Akiza talked about what had gone on in the past week or so. Yusei had been busy too, with house repair calls and his own duel runner to take care of. They watched as Leo and Luna ate their food. The twins saw them watching and they waved at them. Akiza and Yusei waved back.

The twins finished and paid their bill. As they walked out and passed Akiza and Yusei, Leo said, "We'll see you later."

Akiza and Yusei looked stunned at them and each other.

They then got their food and paid their bill. When they walked out, they saw the two green haired people, playing in the parking lot, and walked up to them.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Akiza asked.

"We just wanted to talk to you, since no one's been this nice to us in a long, long time," Luna said.

"Yeah, they'd give us weird looks or say that we're not welcome," Leo said.

"I'm guessing your Leo," Yusei said.

"Yeah and this is my sister Luna," he said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"We're very pleased to meet you," Luna said as she stuck out her hand.

They shook hands, Akiza and Yusei introduced themselves, and then they continued talking.

"Were are your parents?" Yusei asked with concern.

"They're on a business trip," Leo said.

"Well, they've been on one for several years," Luna added.

Akiza and Yusei looked concerned. Akiza whispered something to Yusei and went back into the restaurant.

"Where's she going?" Leo asked.

"I hope we weren't too mean," Luna said.

Yusei bended down to their height and put his hand on both of their shoulders.

"Don't worry," he said, "She'll be out shortly. She just needed to get something."

Leo and Luna smiled. Akiza got out of the restaurant, but stopped to watch what was happening.

"We are really happy that you guys are treating us so nicely," Luna said.

"And you both seem really awesome," Leo shouted.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys enjoy being with us," Yusei said, "We just met one another and we've really enjoyed being with each other."

"Aw, that's so sweet. You two are on love," Luna said.

"Love? Yeck," Leo said.

Yusei blushed as the they laughed at Leo.

"Love?" Akiza thought. She walked up to them and handed Luna a piece of paper and a pen.

"Can we exchange phone numbers and addresses, so that, if there's ever an emergency, you know how to contact us?"

"Sure," Luna said.

Yusei got another piece and pen. They exchanged all their numbers and addresses.

"This is great," Leo said, "It's like one big family."

"Well, almost," Yusei said, "We one more thing."

"What's that?" the three of them asked.

"A family hug."

"Wait! Hug?" Leo said.

It was too late and he was caught in the hug. They then let go of one another and they headed their separate ways. Akiza and Yusei walked back to Akiza's apartment.

"Well that was a fun night," Yusei said.

"Yeah, it was great being with the twins," Akiza said.

They smiled at one another.

"Well, what made it better was being together," Akiza said as she wrapped her arm around Yusei.

They smiled as they walked all the way home.

**A/N: Please Review and thanks to everyone who reads this!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9 and I hope everyone's ready for the big moment!**

**There will be one more Chapter after this and I thank the people who followed this story!  
**

Akiza was at her 4th of 5 appointments, since the last on was "on the house" by the therapist. Akiza had just told him about meeting Leo and Luna.

"Wow! So you've meet a very nice, handsome, young man and now, twin kids. What more could you want?"

"Well, there's one thing that's missing," Akiza said.

"What's that?"

"Our first big kiss," she said.

"Well I think you've waited long enough," the therapist said.

"Well, how should I do it?"

"I think you should plan this one out for yourself. Ask yourself: What do you want for a first kiss? What's the scene? Where is it? What time is it? Stuff like that."

Akiza looked at the ceiling. She knew she wanted it at night. The only problem was the rest of the stuff.

"Well, I'd like it at night," she said.

"Okay, so what are some things for you and Yusei to do at night?"

Akiza thought some more.

"I think I have a good idea now. Thanks sir."

They set up the last appointment and Akiza went on her way.

As she went home, she thought that they could go to dinner first. Then they could find somewhere romantic, like the park or docks.

She called him up.

"Yusei, could we go out to dinner Saturday night?"

"All right, that works. I have a car to fix on Friday night, so that will be perfect."

"All right, see you then," she said.

Akiza hung up and started to get excited.

"All right! Part one is complete!"

Akiza didn't want the night to sound "important," so Yusei and her wore his normal clothes. They headed out to a family-type, sit down restaurant. Akiza, knowing what she wanted to happen later in the night, was very uncomfortable sitting. She kept moving around her seat. Yusei noted and was concerned for her.

"Akiza, is the seat uncomfortable?" Yusei asked.

"No, it's fine."

"Well, you seem to keep shifting in your seat. I'm concerned."

"Aww, Yusei's concerned about me," Akiza thought, "He's so sweet."

Akiza kept shifting and Yusei had to keep telling himself she was all right.

"She's fine Yusei," he thought, "You don't have to keep asking her."

"Darn my hormones," Akiza thought, "I never thought I'd get this turned on when thinking about kissing Yusei!"

"So, uh, how was your last appointment?" Yusei asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh great," she said, "I learned a lot!"

"Really? What did you learn about?"

Akiza froze.

"Uh, about, how...you...and I...enjoying one another...is good for me," Akiza said.

Yusei looked puzzled. Akiza smiled back, which put Yusei at ease. They then got their food. As they ate, Akiza was motoring through her food.

"Akiza, are you racing me or something?" Yusei asked.

"No, I just, like to get done quick."

"Don't eat too quickly, or you'll get the hiccups," Yusei warned.

"Right."

Akiza slowed down and they, slowly, ate the rest of their meal.

When they got the bill and paid, Akiza took Yusei's arm.

"Akiza, now where are we going?" Yusei asked.

"You'll see," she said.

Akiza and him walked a few blocks, until they reached the park. The park had a clearing and Akiza sat down in the grass.

"Isn't the grass a little wet?" Yusei asked.

"Uh, not really," Akiza lied. She could feel her legs and clothes turning a little wet.

Yusei sat down and felt it. It was a little wet, but he didn't mind.

"Look at all the stars," Yusei said.

Akiza and him looked up and watched all the stars twinkle. They saw a few planes and satellites too.

Akiza knew this was her opportunity. She tapped Yusei's shoulder. He turned to face her.

"Yusei, I..."

Suddenly, Yusei's phone rang.

"Oh, sorry Akiza," he said.

"It's okay," she replied.

Yusei lifted his phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Yusei! Leo's sick and I don't know what medicine to give him! Can you help me?" Luna said.

"Well, I'm with Akiza," he said as he looked towards her.

"Please! I don't want Leo to be in anymore pain!"

"All right I'll be right over," he said.

Akiza frowned.

"I'm sorry Akiza. Leo's sick and Luna's not sure what medicine to give him."

"Okay, I guess I'll just go home," she said. She got up to leave.

"No," Yusei said. He got up quickly and grabbed her arm. She turned to him.

"Come with me," he said, "You might be able to help me with it."

Akiza looked down and then back at Yusei.

"Okay."

They walk to the twin's apartment. They go inside and go to Leo's room.

"Uh," Leo groaned.

"What are his symptoms," Yusei asked Luna.

"Well, he has strep throat, cough, and his head's warm."

"Okay, let me have that red bottle," he said.

He read the label.

"Okay, give the green one."

He read the label, measured the amount, and gave it to Leo.

"Now, I don't want to hear a peep from you Leo," he said.

"Wow, for once Leo can't talk, and I can get my schoolwork done," Luna said, "Thanks Yusei. I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight," Akiza called from downstairs.

"Goodnight," Luna said.

"Ughhhggghh," Leo said.

"Leo, no talking," Yusei reminded him, "Goodnight you two."

Yusei looked down the stairs and saw Akiza wrapped in a blanket. She was sitting on the couch and looked upset.

Yusei went down and sat next to her. He wrapped part of the blanket around himself.

"Akiza, what's wrong?"

"Well, I'm glad Leo's going to do better. However, it broke up our special moment together," she responded.

Yusei looked out one of the twins big doors.

"Why don't you step out onto the patio?" he asked.

"All right," Akiza said sadly.

Yusei smiled.

Akiza stepped out as Yusei turned off all the lights. He came out as Akiza looked up. She heard him shut the door.

"I don't see as many stars," she said.

"Yeah," Yusei said.

He wrapped Akiza in his arms and she turned to face him. Yusei smiled at her, but Akiza frowned.

"What's wrong now," Yusei asked concernedly.

"I'm sorry that we aren't at a very romantic spot," she said.

"Don't worry," Yusei said, "You don't need a great spot to make it romantic. You can make it romantic just by being with someone you love."

Akiza looked up at Yusei. She smiled.

They then, slowly, leaned their faces closer to one another.

"I can do this," Akiza thought, "I'm ready!"

They leaned in and they kissed the other's lips. They felt a rush run through their body. They then stopped and leaned back.

"Akiza! That was great," Yusei said.

"Wanna make it better?" Akiza asked.

Yusei looked confused, but then smiled. They leaned in again.

Akiza stuck out her tongue and wanted access. Yusei was surprised and thought he'd be the one to do it.

It didn't matter, since he let her in.

After some length of time, they pulled out. They leaned in again, and Yusei wanted access. Akiza let him him.

As Yusei ran his tongue around her mouth, Akiza moaned with delight.

They pulled out and smiled at one another.

"Yusei, thank you," Akiza said.

"Well, you're very welcome," he said, "I have to thank you too."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Akiza said.

Then, both of them saw something at the corner of their eyes.

They watched as a shooting star flew across the sky.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10!**

**Last Chapter of this story and I thank everyone who read and enjoyed it! Thank you all and continue to watch for my upcoming story!**

Akiza was sitting in her last appointment with the doctor. She had already told him about Yusei and their romantic evening together.

"I'm nervous," Akiza said, "I don't know how to handle our relationship from here."

"Well, Akiza, I can only say that it's up to you now. You have to decide how you want the relationship to go. You have to trust Yusei to help you two make the right decisions," the therapist said.

"Well, I do trust him," Akiza said, "I mean, we've done so much together, but I'm not sure if he trusts me."

"Well, I think that you should do something that causes you show it to one another," the therapist said, "You'll need trust in any relationship, if you want it to succeed."

He looked at his watch.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you and Yusei and I wish you two nothing but the best."

They shook hands and Akiza walked out.

"All I need is trust," she thought.

She then headed to Yusei's house. She suddenly remembered that Yusei loved to take a nap at about that time, so she headed to twins apartment.

When she got their, the twins were fighting over the remote.

"Leo! It's my turn! I get to watch the rerun of "Funny Funny videos!" Leo shouted.

"That's just it! It's a rerun! I want to watch the all new episode of Dogs with Cars," Luna said.

"That's a rerun," Leo said.

"If I haven't seen it, it's new to me!"

Akiza stepped in.

"Akiza," they yelled.

They dropped the remote.

The ran over and hugged Akiza's long legs.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"Well I was going to visit Yusei, but he's probably taking a nap."

"Yeah, Yusei snores loudly too," Luna said.

They all laughed.

"Can you help us settle an argument?" Leo asked.

"Yeah Akiza, we trust you," Luna said.

"_Trust," _Akiza thought.

"Oh, you guys _trust me?"_

"Yeah, you're smart," Leo said.

"Yeah and you know what the right decision is."

Akiza blushed a little bit.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Akiza asked.

"We need to decide what to TV show to watch," Leo said.

"Okay, how about we flip a coin?" Akiza asked.

"What about rock, paper, scissors?" Luna suggested.

"Well that could work, but then it'll be best of 3, then 5, and so on."

"Okay, who has a coin?" Luna asked.

"Here's one," Leo said as he pulled a coin out.

They flipped it and Leo won.

"All right! Thanks Akiza," Leo said as he ran to the TV happily.

"Thanks for helping us," Luna said as she ran to watch the TV show.

Akiza looked at her watch.

"Well, I got to get going," Akiza said as Leo and Luna laughed at the TV.

"Goodbye you guys!"

"Bye Akiza," they shouted as they then laughed again.

When she got to Yusei's house, Akiza noticed that he was inside, watching the same TV show as the twins.

Akiza knocked on the door. Yusei came over and opened it for her.

"Hey Akiza, I'm just watching TV. Come on in!"

Akiza sat down and they watched the show. When it was over, Yusei wrapped an arm around Akiza.

"So, what brings you here," Yusei asked.

"Well, I wanted to see what you've been up to."

"Really? Well, not much. I know that today was your last therapy day. How was the last session?"

"Good, but I'm not sure how I should feel," Akiza said.

"Well, I..." Yusei started.

He paused suddenly.

"Akiza, I hate to interrupt, but I have to use the restroom."

He then pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here, look after my deck."

He set it in her lap. Akiza was confused.

"Your deck? Why do you want me to look after your deck?" Akiza asked.

"I have to take my pants down to go. They scrape up against my leg, leave a mark, and it hurts."

Akiza smiled.

"Plus, I trust you."

He turned around and headed for the bathroom.

While he went, Akiza sat and looked at his deck.

"To think someone as nice as Yusei _trusts _me to hold his deck. That _really _shows that he trusts me. How can I show that in return?"

Yusei flushed the toilet, washed his hands, and came out.

Akiza continued to look at his deck. She then noticed Yusei was sitting next to her.

"Here you go Yusei! Nothing changed!"

She showed him the deck and he took it from her.

"Thanks Akiza, you're the best."

He wrapped an arm around her. Akiza looked down. She then thought of something. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yusei I need to quick take a shower."

Yusei looked at her puzzled.

"I haven't took one in a few days," she said.

Yusei shrugged.

"Here."

She took off and gave him her necklace.

"You hold onto this. Shampoo and Conditioner near the tub right?"

"Should be."

"Thanks Yusei. I know I can trust you to take care of it while I'm gone."

Akiza went in and started to wash herself. Yusei just sat and looked at the necklace.

"It seems kind of odd that Akiza would come over and suddenly take a shower. Wouldn't she have done that _before _she got here?"

Akiza got done, dried off her hair, and then put her clothes on. She then walked out to Yusei, who was still sitting on the couch.

"Thanks," Akiza said as she took the necklace.

Yusei looks at her and gives her a smile.

"So, why did you do that?" Yusei asked.

"Well, I needed a shower," Akiza said.

Yusei continued to smile at her.

"And...I wanted to show...that...I...trust...you," Akiza said quietly.

Yusei hugged Akiza.

"Don't worry Akiza, I trust you," Yusei said.

"And I trust you."

They both blushed.

"So, why did you want to know if I trust you?" Yusei asked.

"Well, the therapist said that trust is important to a good relationship."

"Well, that's true," Yusei said.

They smiled as they looked at one another for a brief period of silence.

"Well there's one thing that I trusted you doing before today," Akiza said.

"What's that?"

They leaned and kissed. They then stopped suddenly.

"So, do you think we trust one another to keep a good, long relationship?" Akiza asked.

"Oh, I know we can," Yusei said.

"And I know we will," Akiza responded.

They leaned in and kissed some more.

**A/N: Thanks for all the views and reviews and I can't wait to write another story!**


End file.
